So Good Together
by PrincessofTides
Summary: Reba McEntire and Narvel Blackstock...How they got together...
1. Chapter 1

Muscular arms, tan body, dark mysterious physique, full round lips that…. "Reba, stop it!" she mentally chastised herself. He was your steel guitarist, now your tour manager, you have to stop thinking of him like this!

It hadn't always been like this. In the beginning, Reba had thought of Narvel Blackstock as a "city boy", and he felt she was just a "country hick". But lately,… oh lately she had begun to think of him as a man….and what a man he was too…..

* * *

><p>Reba!, Narvel called, "I need you to go over the set list for tomorrow's concert with me". Walking over to him, she quickly sat down. They made fast pace of the list, having always worked well together. "I think we should put this song second, leaving "Can't Even Get the Blues" as your opener. What do you think?" Reba leaned forward to see his song selection, absentmindedly sniffing his cologne as she did so. "You smell great!", she thought to herself. "Uh, thanks, glad you think so darlin!", Narvel said. Quickly covering her mouth, she realized she had spoken aloud, and quickly blushed. "RebaNeller, you alright there? Your face is as red as your hair! I was just messin wya! Reba chucked nervously, telling him "I'm wonderful, just fine…" She trailed off, looking deep into his eyes, then hastily tearing herself away ."Uh, yeah, that song should be fine! I'm gonna go practice for tomorrow's show. She quickly left the room, not noticing the admiring gaze following her as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great concert Red!" Her band members surrounded her, congratulating her on a job well done, patting her on the back, chatting happily. "You looked great up there today you know", a soft voice said from behind her. Startled, she quickly turned, bumping right into Narvel and stumbling. Before she could react, he caught her, catching her before she hit the ground, his fingers accidentally brushing against her chest, setting her entire body aflame with a sudden heat. Reba gasped at the sudden touch. Thankfully it was dark, and he couldn't see her face turn crimson. "I…uh thanks. I'm gonna go change out of my costume, ok?

Reba raced back to her dressing room, making it in record time. She sat down, thoughts jumbling together. She thought back, what would Narvel think of her? She had acted like a silly little schoolgirl with a crush on the teacher! Except….there had been something in his eyes….something she couldn't quite place. For a moment there…it had looked like lust….But it couldn't be could it?


	3. Chapter 3

It was several days later, and yet Reba couldn't stop thinking about the moment he had touched her. She knew it was all in innocence, an accident really, but she had never felt so….alive! She knew it was wrong but she wanted the feel of him near her again….and not just for a moment. Both recently divorced, they were both available, but she was the boss and he her employee. But in the scheme of things did that really matter? Mama had always told her to follow her heart….maybe it was time she listened….

A quick call to her mama, and that was all it took. She was going to get her man. A sense of utter delight rushed through her, adrenaline pumping. She had to get his attention, somehow, and she knew just the person to help her. "Sandy?, she called. I need you. Can you come to my room please?" Sandi Spika, her friend and personal costume designer would have the perfect thing. She, Reba Nell McEntire was going to "sexy it up". After explaining the situation, Sandi was glad to help. And she had just the thing too. A Dark purple v-neck shirt showing just a tad of Reba's blessed cleavage, black leggings, and black studded cowboy boots. Her hair was left curly in bright red masses around her head, cascading down in tendrils around her heart-shaped face.

The band had gone off for the night to a party, unintentionally leaving Narvel and Reba alone. They had planned to work tonight uninterrupted. He was meeting her in a few minutes, so Reba took a deep breath and went to go see him. She wasn't prepared for his reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reba…" Narvel started to say, trailing off at the sight of her. Standing in front of him was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. Long legs that seemed to go on forever, big blue eyes, fiery red hair, and pouty lips that…that he should not be thinking about! But she was so gorgeous, and he promptly told her so. Blushing, Reba thanked him and sat next to him. They worked in harmony for over an hour. "Narvel, don't you think that this song should go 1st? I think it'll be better that way don't you?" said Reba, accidentally knocking over her pen to the floor in the process of pointing what should go where. She bent to retrieve it, unknowingly giving Narvel a perfect view of her cleavage. Being the gentleman he was, he quickly turned away, causing the pair to bump heads as she rose to her feet. They apologized simultaneously. It was then Reba realized just how close their faces still were, noses almost touching. She couldn't resist any more. Swiftly, she raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks in her palms, and brought her lips to his. The moment their lips touched, it was as though fireworks went off . Nothing mattered but that moment, his lips softly massaging hers, his arms now around her small waist holding her to him. A sudden slam brought them to their senses, the band was back. Before anyone could see her swollen lips, she ran to her room in the back of the bus. She didn't realize that Narvel was following her…


	5. Chapter 5

"That man can kiss!" Reba thought to herself. I've never felt so good before….If only the band hadn't come in when they did! She sighed, taking off her shirt in the process to change, leaving herself bra clad, just as the door opened and Narvel walked in…."Reba I"…they both froze, not moving a muscle. Narvel couldn't take his eyes off the figure in front of him. Her curves were all in the right places and her stomach was flat and taut. Reba stood rooted to the spot, unable to move.

Reba suddenly reached for her robe, putting it on her shoulders. Unfortunately, the tie was missing and she had to hold it closed. Once the robe was on, Narvel shook out of his trance, apologizing profusely, coming to her side. Stopping him in midsentence, she put a finger to his lips. "It's ok, really", she said in her sweet southern accent." Look at me, I'm serious". Looking into her eyes was his downfall. Those beautiful blues held depths he could not begin to fathom, and he was lost in them. Slowly, he put his arms around her and began to kiss her once again. Reba's arms came around him, the now opened robe forgotten. He brought her to him, their chests touching. Inwardly he groaned, smiling against her lips. Oh god, Reba…what you do to me…..

They broke apart, heads together. She chuckled. "Like what you see?, she teased, smiling at him. "Oh yes", he said, stealing another sweet kiss from her lips. She chuckled again, and this time he asked why. "You really want to know?" she said. "Oh ,most definitely" was the reply. "I just thought of the perfect nickname for you". "And what's that?" Reba just looked at him , before dissolving into a fit of giggles and replying…. "Narvelicious".


	6. Chapter 6

Reba smiled into the mirror, daydreaming about her boyfriend. Boyfriend, what a wonderful word, she thought a smile playing upon her lips. The knock at her door signaled his arrival, he had come to take her out on a date. She girlishly giggled, happy beyond belief. She accepted the roses he brought her, and stepped outside the tour bus. Holding hands, he brought her to an ice cream parlor nearby. She got mint, he chocolate. They ate in content silence until Narvel felt something cold on his face. "Darling…..that wouldn't be ice cream you just threw at me, now would it?" "Who me? Reba said, looking at him innocently. I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about". Then I have no clue who did this, Narvel replied, throwing ice cream right back at her. "Oh this is war", Reba replied. They both threw their ice cream at each other until they were covered in it. "We're filthy!" Reba laughed. "You know", said Narvel, "now we have to get all cleaned up! I think I know just how too…..There's a pool behind the bus, very private. Care to join me?" "Why yes, Mr. Blackstock, I think I would. I'll go change and meet you by the pool in a few minutes", Reba replied. Once in her room, she valiantly searched for a certain bathing suit. "Where is it", she mumbled. "I know it's here somewhere…aha!" She pulled out a dark blue bikini which contoured her figure perfectly. Donning it, she walked out to the pool area, gazing admiredly at the fit man before her wearing jet black swimming trunks. 'Wow"…she mouthed, before jumping in the pool, splashing him completely. Narvel looked up, startled, and then saw it was his beautiful giggling redheaded girlfriend who had caused the huge splash. Smirking, he jumped in after her, chasing her around the length of the pool. He had almost caught up to her when she turned the tables on him, chasing him instead. Reba reached up, trying to grab his leg, so as to win their little game. But when she grabbed his leg and pulled, his trunks accidentally fell down with it, revealing him fully to her eyes. And how magnificient he was….

Narvel reached over, pulling her close and whispered in her ear "One of us is over dressed". Reba reached forward, kissing him fully on the mouth, before reaching behind her head for her bikini strap. Narvel's hand stopped her "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her with pure adoration and love. "Does this answer your question?" Reba replied untying the knot on her bikini top, allowing it to fall partly down. Narvel responded by pulling it off completely and bringing her to him. Quickly, he rid her of her last piece of swimwear, and they made passionate love for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba couldn't think of a time when she had ever been happier in any point in her life. After their intense lovemaking, the pair had retired to their rooms so as not to arouse suspicion from the band, who still did not know they were a couple.

Humming to herself, Reba readied herself for the day ahead, bright and in a very good mood. Narvel, whistling, joined her and the band in the dining area of the tour bus. "So, Reba, anything you'd care to share with the class?" one of her crew asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" she replied, honestly unaware of where his question was leading. Pointing to her neck where a bright purple hickey was visible, he said "You've got a boyfriend!" causing her to turn a bright crimson. Protective as always, the crew began to insist that no guy was good enough for their Reba, not until they had fully checked him out and made sure he was a standup guy. Chuckling, Narvel told them "I've met the man. "He's a wonderful guy, and great looking too, don't you think Reba?" "Oh, most definitely was her answer. He's completely amazing. In fact I'm wondering if he's free tonight to go out" "Oh, I'm quite sure he is, Narvel added. "He'd rather be with you than almost anywhere else""

Looking confusedly between the pair, the band asked how he could be so sure. It was Reba who answered. "Guys, the guy I'm dating? You've already met him! My new boyfriend is Narvel!" Now understanding, the band offered heartfelt congratulations before disappearing, leaving the amused couple alone. Swiftly taking advantage of the sudden quiet to kiss her, he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, before whispering in her ear "dress fancy tonight. We're going out" …..


	8. Chapter 8

Retreating to her room, Reba searched her closet for the perfect dress. Smirking, she pulled it out. It was a formfitting emerald green number with a cinched waist. It was backless and had a scoop neck in the front. She applied her makeup carefully, smoky eyes, light peach blush to her cheeks. A gorgeous pair of black stiletto heels completed the outfit. Standing up, she twirled in the mirror, pleased with her appearance.

Walking into the room, she elicited a gasp from him. "Wow…Reba have I told you just how amazing you look, how amazing you are?" Chuckling, she replied "I believe you have, but keep on telling me". Together they left for the restaurant, a quite little Italian place they both enjoyed. Eating by candlelight, they gazed at one another's faces as they ate.

"May I have this dance?" was his request, after she had completed her meal. "You may, kind sir", she said, taking his hand. They swirled around the room, dancing as one, almost as if they had been doing it all their lives. It was then that Narvel sat her down, placing her upon his lap. "Reba, I…I love you", he said. "I've never met anyone like you before, you complete me". Reba's heart burst at his words, he LOVED her! Nervously he murmured "Reba?" having heard no words from her yet. But no words were really needed. Reba brought him into a deep and passionate kiss showing him just how she felt. She then brought her lips to his ear, saying "Oh god Narvel, how I love you too." Then, taking his hand, she led him out of the restaurant, whispering "Let's go home….."


	9. Chapter 9

"You drive", Reba told him, getting in the side passenger seat after he opened her door for her, allowing her to slide in. Kicking off her shoes, she brought them up behind her, relaxing next to him. Then, she slowly rubbed her hand on Narvel's thigh, saying "Drive fast, baby". Reba then sat back in her seat, the picture of innocence. Looking at her, Narvel retorted "Oh, you'll pay for that when we get there", eliciting a giggle from Reba.

Once they arrived back at the tour bus, Narvel picked her up in his strong arms, grabbed her shoes and carried her inside, right into the laughing faces of the band. "Going somewhere?" they inquired, smirking at the pair. Reba buried her face in his shoulder, evading the amused grins of her coworkers. "I...uh…" Narvel stumbled over his words before declaring "Oh to hell with it. Get out. We'll see you all later" and proceeded to carry Reba to her room without another word. He placed her gently on the bed, kissing her, then stepped back. She rose from the bed, slowly unsnapping his shirt buttons one by one until it fell away, revealing his broad hard chest to her. She ran her hands over it, sending shivers through his body. Pulling him by his belt buckle, she brought him to her. He quickly rid himself of the offending pants as well. Slowly, he unzipped her dress, and it puddled at her feet. She stepped out of it, and he ran his hands down her back, coming to a stop when he reached her bra, unsnapping it. She allowed it to fall away completely, from her body. They gently fell back against the bed, removing the last scraps of clothing from their bodies, and came together as one. Whispered "I love you's" could be heard throughout the night….


	10. Chapter 10

Reba curled up next to Narvel, taking in the scent of his cologne as she awoke. He pulled her closer waking up to the scent of her peach scented red hair and a heated kiss. "Mmmm" he muttered, "this is the best way to be woken up, by a gorgeous, feisty, naked redhead. He hovered over her for a moment, teasing her, and then they resumed their lovemaking once again, until they fell asleep together a few hours later.

Waking up for the second time in one morning, Narvel stared at Reba, admiring every feature of her face, every curve on her body. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like her, like Reba. He slowly made his way to his discarded jeans, donning them. She awoke moments later, watching him until he reacted. "Why good morning my dear" he stated, smiling at her, and then coming over to her side. "Reba, we need to talk…he started, but she interrupted. "Talk? That's never a good thing, what's going on?" She brought the sheet over her chest, suddenly looking shy. "Is something the matter? It's me isn't it? I can't please you the way you want, Charlie used to say…." He broke her off in midsentence, putting a finger to her lips, suddenly looking angry. "Reba, Charlie was a jerk, a complete fool. You were amazing, never doubt yourself. Didn't you feel the fire between us?" "Yes, of course, I just thought…" "No more thinking, he cut her off again. "Your all mine and I love you. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Narvel slowly reached in his pocket, taking something out before dropping down on one knee on the floor, never breaking her now tear filled gaze. "Reba", he began, " I know we've only been dating a few months, but we've known each other for years, I feel as though it's been forever. You're my soul mate, my other half. You complete me like no one else ever has. I love you more than anything else in the world and I never want to lose that. I want to be with you forever and always, and not just as your manager, or your boyfriend. I want you to be the mother of my children, both the ones I already have, and the miracle I know we can create together. I want to hold you each night before you go to bed, and I want you to be the first thing I see each morning. That will never change. So, Reba Nell McEntire, will you do the honor of becoming my wife, my partner? Will you marry me?" As he spoke he opened the ring box, showing her a beautiful classy diamond he had asked be crafted for her. Bringing her hands to her face, Reba slowly nodded, a "yes" slipping from her perfect lips. She cried openly now, tears of pure joy as he placed the diamond upon her finger, a perfect fit. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him, muttering "yes, yes, yes" over and over again…..


	11. Chapter 11

Reba couldn't stop looking at her ring, brilliantly gleaming in the sunlight. Could things get any better? She was engaged to the most wonderful man who loved her unconditionally, and her career was rising quickly. She couldn't wait to see Narvel again. He'd gently come up behind her, put his arms around her, kiss her neck, place his hands….she could almost feel it. WAIT! She was feeling it! Chuckling, she looked at the man in front of her. He had snuck up while she had been daydreaming! "How's my gorgeous fiancé?" he asked. Reba leaned close, replying, "Incredibly happy, and unbelievably sated". The couple relaxed against each other, smiling. "The band seemed to take it well", she said. Hmm? "Oh yes, they were thrilled by our news!" he said. They had told them about the engagement that morning after tearing themselves away from each other for a bit, and the crew had been overjoyed. After a few more moments of sweet talk, Reba went off to rehearse. After all, she had a concert that night.

Nightfall found Reba in her dressing room, dressing for her concert. She had 45 minutes before she had to go onstage, and she was enjoying the time to herself, that is until she heard the door close and Narvel walked in. Still only half dressed, she looked up, catching his attention immediately, not that she wouldn't have anyway. "God woman, what are you trying to do to me?" Laughing, she said, "I'm not trying to do anything to you sir, I have a fiancé you know", she joked displaying her ring for him to see. "Oh you do, huh? So he wouldn't like it if I came up and did this?", he said, sliding her bra strap down a bit and nibbling her shoulder. Shivering, she replied, "Let's not tell him. I think I like you better anyway". Grinning, he brought his mouth to hers, ridding her of her bra as she did so. He leaned her back until they tumbled onto the couch together. He kissed up her chest, paying attention to her most sensitive areas. Groaning, Reba arched into him, giving him full permission to do anything he wanted. They continued this way until a knock at the door saying "5 minutes till Showtime" called out to them. Reba quickly stood up, almost knocking Narvel to the floor. Hurriedly, he attempted to fix her hair while she stepped into her stage costume. She was ready and almost out the door when he pulled her back one more time, giving her a lust filled kiss before lightly smacking her butt and allowing her out the door. Reba arrived onstage just in time. "Reba" said her drummer…"You alright? You look a little flushed!" Blushing she waved him away, taking the stage and beginning to sing, captivating her audience immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

"Reba", called Narvel, joining her in the main area of the bus, "I want to take you out today. Take a break from planning the wedding, I know it's got you stressed. Dress casually, and meet me back here in say, 15 minutes?" Kissing him quickly, she nodded her assent and went back to her room to change. Reba quickly found a pair of dark blue shorts that showed off her long legs, and paired it with a turquoise blue t-shirt with a little v-neck. Underneath, she wore a skimpy sexy little red and black tinged underwear number….just in case.

Narvel, as it turned out, had planned a picnic at a private park, away from any onlookers. He led Reba to a secluded spot and sat down a rather large picnic basket, containing all her favorite treats. " Darling", he started, have you ever played football? "No", she answered, her blue eyes twinkling, "but is that a challenge?" Chuckling he replied, "Oh, yes. Why not? Let's go peaches!" Never one to back down, Reba started kicking the ball back and forth between them, running as she did. She didn't see the little rock however in her path, and tripped over it, falling to the ground. Narvel ran to her side, hovering over her to make sure she was okay. "Reba! Are you alright? Is it sprained? Broken? Twisted?" She shushed him. "Narvel, I'm fine! Just a little bruise to my pride, that's all! But you know what I could use? A little kiss on it to make it all better". "Oh, is that so?", he said. Tenderly, he kissed the spot she had hurt, then moved up, kissing up her legs and thighs and hips. Slowly, he raised her shirt over her stomach, taking it off her and kissed her smooth stomach, the tops of her breasts, her neck, and finally her full lips. He looked down, realizing what she had on. "You little vixen, you were trying to seduce me weren't you!" She brought his face to hers, biting his ear and whispered, "maybe…but who could blame me? Your just so…Narvelicious!" Laughing, he rolled them over, and they made love under the big blue sky and the afternoon sun.


	13. Chapter 13

The next afternoon found Reba and Narvel making out like a couple of teenagers on the couch in the living room of the tour bus since the band was out for the day, off at some bar, enjoying themselves. Reba was currently shirtless, Narvel down to his underpants. Lying on top of her, he dipped his head, burying it in her cleavage. She looked up in ecstasy, and screamed..."TOMMY? Without realizing what he had walked in on, Reba's band member had come into the room. Startled, Reba reached for her shirt, covering herself as Narvel protectively blocked her from the other man's view. "Tommy, what the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the bar with the others!" "I...I..." he stuttered, covering his eyes, "I got sick, wasn't feeling well. I came back to lie down!" Still shielding his eyes, he practically pleaded to a frustrated Narvel to be allowed to go back to his room. He then turned and fled. Narvel grabbed Reba's hand, leading her to her room, a serious look upon his face.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Reba looked up at him, saying "Well, that was awkward..." He looked at her, a tear running down his cheek. "Baby? What's wrong? Come here", she called, snuggling against his warm body and holding him tight. "I'm okay, really. He looked away as soon as he realized, and I don't even think he saw much of me, you took care of that!" "It's not that..." he started shakily. When you called "Tommy", for a second there, I thought I had lost you." "Lost me? Reba shook her head, confused. "Narvel what are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense." Sighing, he answered. "Reba, you called someone else's name while in bed with me. I thought you were calling out to him. Now I know how Lisa felt..." "Lisa? What does your ex-wife have to do with this?" Looking away, he replied. "Reba, when Lisa and I were still married, I did that to her. It was at the end of our marriage. I called out someone else's name." "Oh, Narvel..." she cooed, gently rubbing his back, urging him to continue. "Why did you do it? Whose name did you say?" Holding her gaze, he let out one word..."Yours", earning him a shocked expression from the open mouthed redhead before him. She managed to squeak out a stunned "Mine?" "Reba", he continued, "I felt terrible, but it was a realization for me. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and whether I could have you or not, I was in love with you. That proved it. I was in a loveless marriage, and needed out. I made the decision that night to divorce her. I never regretted it." Reba looked up at him, finally understanding. "Narvel, listen to me now. You will never lose me, I promise you that... I love you. Now, how about we pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?" Wiping away the last of his tears, and smiling, he replied, "Reba, I'd like nothing more. Nothing at all"...


	14. Chapter 14

"Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down, lord, forgive me for what I do , but if you want out well it's up to you, now don't let me down hon, your Mama's gonna move you uptown, oh and I guess she did". Throwing her arms up in the air, Reba closed out her concert with "Fancy", her favorite song, and a real crowd pleaser. Walking offstage, she almost missed her handsome fiancé watching her, his arms crossed leaning against the wall, waiting for her. "Hey there Red!" he called, getting her attention almost immediately. Hurry up and change, I want to take you out. "Where are we going?" she asked. "There's a fair in town, and I have special permission to take you around the park as soon as it closes. That way you have your privacy, and can have fun without bunches of fans stopping you. Reba turned, hugging him quickly, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Well then let's go already", she said, practically jumping up and down. Narvel just looked at her for a moment, amused, before following her.

Once at the park, the couple rode the carousel, sat in the spinning teacups, rode the roller coaster, and visited several other rides. Then they arrived at Reba's favorite, the Ferris wheel. It was lit up in a pretty purple so the outline of the ride was clearly visible, though the seats themselves were not. Taking Narvel's hand, Reba practically dragged him to it. They quickly took their seats, and the ride started. Going upwards, the ride continued til it reached the top…and stopped. The ride attendant nervously ran off to get help, promising to be back in about ½ an hr…leaving them alone in the near darkness, giving Reba an idea. Getting Narvel's attention, she quickly stripped of her shirt and pants, leaving her in her underwear and him openmouthed. "Whaa…what are you doing?" Leaning close, she whispered, "Isn't it obvious?" ridding him of his shirt as she did so, and undoing his belt buckle, pulling him to her. Narvel quickly shed his pants and boxers, knowing time was imperative. Hurriedly, he unhooked her bra, and literally ripped her panties, throwing them to the wind. Biting his ear, she said, "You owe me a new pair of panties now!" before climbing on top of him. Carefully turning them over, Narvel kissed her breasts, her stomach, and her thighs. Tingling as if on fire, Reba arched up, allowing herself intense pleasure as he attended to all her sweet spots. Breathing hard, they climaxed together, panting in unison. Finally sated, Reba relaxed against him. "Well….that was different!" she said, but so much fun! Then, from below they heard the unmistakable sounds of someone running towards them. Realizing it was the ride attendant, they hurried to get dressed, Reba sans panties. They finished just as the ride started moving again. Once they were down, the distraught worker apologized profusely, stammering and very upset. Stopping his ramblings, Reba told him not to worry, they had found something to do. She then led Narvel out of the park, leaving a very confused man behind….


	15. Chapter 15

Narvel smiled in his sleep, envisioning the day Reba would be his. A vision in white, she'd glide down the aisle towards him, towards their future together. They would join as one, their friends and family surrounding them. Turning in his sleep, he reached out for the beautiful redhead, bringing her to him, snuggling against her warm body.

When Reba awoke, she found herself intertwined with Narvel, his strong arms wrapped tight around her slim waist. She smiled slightly, completely content. Quietly getting up so she wouldn't wake him, Reba got dressed, and was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when he came up behind her and kissed her neck lovingly. Raising her head to Narvel's she kissed him, and they rose, exiting the room together.

After breakfast with the band, Reba had rehearsal to attend. She went off to practice, Narvel watching from backstage. Admiring her, he noticed how natural she was onstage, how much she loved what she was doing, that much was clearly visible. Kicking up the music for a more up-tempo song, he watched her sway and dance, then throwing her head back and laughing in that cute little way she had. She spoke with each person, making them feel special, important. He had never admired her more than at that moment. His heart soaring, he blew Reba a sweet kiss before going to speak with a crew member, marveling at just how lucky he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Narvel waited patiently in the foyer of the bus awaiting his fiancé. Sandi had created an outfit for her to wear tonight, as they had a party to attend. She had promised it was something that would entice him, and he was dying to see it. Just then, Reba walked out, and his jaw dropped. "SANDI", he screamed. "Come out here please?" Sandi scurried out, unaware of why Narvel was currently almost having palpitations. Open mouthed at Reba's attire, he walked over to her. She was wearing a dark red dress cut open at the chest in a deep v-cut, covered in see through mesh and sparkles, with a slit up the side of her leg that moved as she walked. Practically stuttering, he pointed at the confused redhead. "Narvel, sweetie, what's wrong? Don't you like it? "Reba", he replied, "have you seen what you're wearing?" In the dressing room, for a minute, but the light isn't great in there, why?" she said. "Sweetheart, let me put it this way. I like it way too much. And if I feel that way, every other man in the room will too. Blushing and laughing heartily, Reba waved away his concern. They then turned to leave, Narvel still stupefied.

Once at the party, the couple split up for a few minutes, dispersing to talk to other guests. Narvel chatted for a bit, and then looked around for Reba. He found her in the corner of the room, surrounded by numerous admirers. A man next to him ribbed him, muttering loudly about the "hot chick" in the red dress, causing Reba to turn crimson. At that, Narvel swiftly punched the man out. A shocked Reba looked at him, stunned, allowing him to take her hand and quickly lead her out of the party. As soon as they made their exit, he practically ran back to their tour bus, Reba right behind him. He hurriedly threw the door open, then locked it shut, Reba up against it. Whispering in her ear, he said "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now? How sexy you look?" Chuckling, Reba replied, "Well then you'd better do something about that then, cowboy". Grinning, he unzipped her dress with intense passion, Reba grabbing him just as intensely. They landed on the floor, not able to contain themselves any longer, Narvel 1st covering them with a soft blanket. Reba nipped at his neck, and allowed the sweet torture to continue. They stayed that way well into the night until Narvel gently lifted the tired redhead into her soft bed, kissing her, and sending her off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Friday night, and Reba and the band were finishing up rehearsal. He wasn't needed today, so Narvel ended up at the bar, hanging out for a while. Sitting there, a chesty blonde waitress soon joined him, wearing a skimpy outfit that left little to the imagination. Grabbing his attention immediately, she asked for his order, leaning over him while she did so to adjust the table settings. This gave him a perfect view down her shirt, and he quickly stuttered out his order. A few minutes later, she came out with his drink, saying "Here ya go sugar!" and winking. Stumbling to his feet, Narvel attempted to leave, but before he could, the waitress grabbed him and kissed him, just as Reba walked in. Misunderstanding the situation, she turned beet red and became furiously angry. She then turned, making sure he could see her and walked up to the closest guy in the bar, who unbeknownst to Narvel was a childhood friend. Quickly summing up the situation, he silently nodded, and Reba put her arms around him and kissed him, making sure Narvel was in full view of the pair. She then walked straight out, and back to the tour bus. Seething, he ran after her, catching up to her just as she entered the bus. Sensing the tension, the band quickly dispersed, leaving them alone.

"What the HELL was that, Reba? You just walk into a bar and make out with some guy?", Narvel started yelling. "That Narvel, was poetic justice!" she replied. "I walked in, planning to spend a nice evening with my fiancé, and I find him in the arms of a big blonde bimbo! Ranting, she started grabbing the couch pillows and throwing them at his head. Still trying to block the flying objects, he yelled back. "REBA! Just listen for a minute! I DID NOT kiss her! She was flirting and grabbed me out of nowhere! It wasn't my fault! I pushed her away! Then you come in and put your sexy lips all over some random guy!" Reba screamed back, "He wasn't random! That was Nick! We've been friends since we were little! He was just helping me out, he owed me one!" Realizing that neither was at really fault, both stopped for a moment, still irate. That's when their anger turned into fierce, burning passion, and they lunged at each other, landing first against the wall, then the couch. A fire was quickly burning between them, their body heat creating an inferno. Clothes went flying, first their shirts, then a bra, her pants, his pants, and their underwear. Sinking into him, Reba groaned, and kissed him intensely. Narvel responded by biting her neck and chest, leaving hickeys all over. Climaxing together, they screamed, then relaxed into each other, still breathing deeply. Reba spoke first. "If you EVER cheat on me, you'll pay for it, do you understand me?" "Reba, sweetie, believe me I have no intentions to, ever". Narvel said, his hands currently massaging her neck, and wandering lower. As his hands found their desired destination and squeezed, he whispered into her ear, "Besides, what would I want with a flirty blonde when I have a feisty sexy redhead right here?" He then lowered himself once more onto her, and they made love again, this time sweet and sensual, proving his fierce devotion and love towards her.


	18. Chapter 18

Reba kissed Narvel behind the ear, then his neck, then finally his lips. They were in the middle of a passionate lip lock when Reba heard a voice behind her saying "Now, is that any way to act in public, big sis?" Squealing, Reba jumped up and hugged the woman before her, her sister Susie. Susie looked at Narvel for a moment before saying "Narvel, sweetie I just love that shade of lipstick! Is it new?" causing both Reba and Narvel to blush. Embarrassed, Narvel turned to leave, giving the sisters some time alone, grabbing a quick kiss before he left. "So?" said Susie. "So what?" Susie? Smirking, Susie replied, "You know what! How's it going with Mr. Hottie over there? And let me see that ring!" Smiling, Reba put her hand in Susie's, who gasped at the beauty of it. "Reba, you've got a keeper here! This is gorgeous! And he treats you right. Its time you had that. You deserve it. Now I have to ask you something I've been dying to know since I walked in here. Why do you smell like you've been doused in men's cologne?" Chuckling, Reba replied "I like to wear his scent sometimes. It makes me feel closer to him, and in a way shows him I'm his". "Reba darling, I love ya, but you're crazy! I'm so glad you're so happy" "Thanks Suze!" was the reply. "I love ya!" The pair walked off together, chuckling and talking like they had when they were kids.

"My Sister, My Friend" 3


	19. Chapter 19

It was concert time again, and Reba was amazing as always. Her clear, forceful, moving voice penetrated the room. Narvel watched from backstage, admiring his fiancé's natural talent. After the show, Reba did her normal meet-and-greets with lucky fans. Narvel stood in the corner of the room, watching her, standing protectively close to her, in case an issue should arise. The line of fans moved fairly quickly, Reba making sure to spend time with each one, making everybody feel special. Three giggling girls, after their turn with Reba, made their way over to Narvel. Ally was the oldest at 21, Gem was 19, and Ines 18. Gazing intently at him, they spoke. "Nice to meet you sir", said one, stumbling over her words. "You are so lucky to know Reba!", said another. Ines, the youngest, muttered "Yes, and she's very lucky to have you!" then blushed when she realized she had spoken aloud. Reba, finished with the line of fans snuck up behind them, replying "Oh, he is, and he'd better know it!" Chuckling at the girls' reaction to her entrance into the conversation, she then kissed Narvel, which seemed to bring the girls out of their stunned stupor. Nervously, they spoke their goodbyes and hastily hurried away, leaving Reba and Narvel alone in the large room.

"Baby", Reba started, "Should I be jealous? After all, you seem to have several young girls after you! You're too..…Narvelicious!" Grinning, he replied. "The only young girl I want is standing right in front of me….and she's wearing way to much clothing". As he spoke he undid his tie and threw off his shirt, then brought Reba into his arms and kissed her. Taking off her shirt as well, Reba followed his example and began to kiss his neck, up to his ear, and finally his sweet lips. Removing their clothing hastily, they lay upon the makeshift bed Narvel had made out of couch cushions and blankets. Narvel kissed the valley between Reba's full breasts, her hips, and her thighs , paying attention to her most sensitive areas. Writhing beneath him, Reba was feeling intense pleasure. They climaxed together, screaming as one. Panting as they rode down from their intense high, the couple relaxed in each other's arms, hugging each other tight, bathed in the sweet glow of their lovemaking. This was true love, forever love.


	20. Chapter 20

The weather in Nashville was already starting to become frigid and cold, the winter months approaching quickly. In order to get away from it all, Narvel planned a surprise trip for Reba, not telling her where they were going until they had almost arrived. It turned out he had stolen them away to a private little ski lodge way upstate. However, Reba was unaccustomed to skiing, as she had only gone once before. Narvel became her ski instructor, showing her how to hold the skis, position herself properly, stop, and go without hurting herself. Giggling, Reba whispered to him "You know, I think this is just a ploy to get close to me. But I don't mind…I think I'm in love with my adorable hunk of an instructor!"

After the slopes, the pair took the chair lift ride, amazed at the beauty surrounding them. Turning to look at the same time, they bumped heads, leaving their mouths in close proximity. Closing the distance between them, Narvel leaned in and kissed her. Soon they were passionately making out on the lift. Breathing heavy, they broke apart, now anxious to return to their room. Teasing him, Reba ran her tongue across her lips and whispered "You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to make love to my ski instructor…" She then ran back to the cabin, Narvel in close pursuit, chasing her. Laughing, they practically fell indoors in a tumbled heap, kissing again as they did so. Throwing her shirt off, Reba climbed on top of him, kissing him, stroking his hair tenderly as she did. This was all Narvel needed. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to the queen-sized bed, and made love to his vivacious, doe eyed fiancé all night long.


	21. Chapter 21

Reba was getting dressed, shaking as she did so. The ACM Awards were tonight, and she was nominated for Female Vocalist of the Year. Her nerves were a mess, this was a big award, and would really boost her career if she won. She was up against some big names, so she didn't really think she had a chance, so she really was just ecstatic she was even nominated. Sighing, she dressed in a stunning purple form fitted dress which criss-crossed in the back and dipped low in the front. She then stepped into the limo and into Narvel's waiting arms, where he grinned happily at the outfit she wore. Playfully slapping his hand away, they drove off to the Awards.

Once there, they smiled for the cameras littering the red carpet, comfortably holding hands till they got inside to their seats. Throughout the night, respective artists got their awards, Reba thrilled to pieces for each and every one of them. Then the time came for the big award, FVOTY. Reba sat nervously at the edge of the seat, waiting to hear the winner, her thoughts never centering on the possibility of winning herself. However, when the card was opened, the presenter called out "Reba McEntire"! Gasping, Reba smiled and walked up to the podium, her brilliant blue eyes swimming with happy tears. She thanked her parents, her friends, her fans, her music label, her band, and most importantly, her Narvel.

Getting into the limo afterwards on the way to the after party, Reba was speechless, Narvel bursting with pride. Leaning over to kiss her, he told her so. Rubbing his hand on her leg, he whispered in her ear how ecstatic he was, how happy. Reba began kissing him back in earnest. Narvel's hand had just begun to dip downwards when the limo stopped. It was time for the party. As a winner, Reba was required to attend. With promises of later, they exited and walked inside.

Reba and Narvel separated once indoors, walking around talking and chatting with different people, Reba with other nominees, Narvel with the other husbands and boyfriends. Half an hour later, the couple rejoined and began dancing together. They floated around the dance floor, Reba still on Cloud Nine. They practically glided, the most attractive couple by far. As they danced, Narvel nuzzled Reba's cheek, kissing her neck. He grabbed her close, teasing her with his soft lips against hers. "Narvel" she muttered, "we are in public, hon"! Smirking against her, he pulled her close, holding her tight against his body, causing Reba to start breathing erratically. Looking around quickly, Reba bit his ear, then whispered "Let's get out of here!" Grinning, Narvel pulled her of the dance floor and into a waiting limo, but not before he whispered back "That's all I wanted to hear"…..


	22. Chapter 22

"Reba, darlin come look at this piece please?" Sandi held up a midnight blue off the shoulder top that dipped low in front, showcasing Reba's hourglass figure. They were picking clothes for Reba's latest photo shoot, and they had decided to go for a bit more sexier approach than usual. Narvel stood watching them, commenting from time to time. To compliment the top, Sandi pulled out a short skirt, cut just above the knee. Reba positioned herself on the couch, smiling and posing for the camera. As she did so, the slit in her skirt raised up a bit, showing more leg for the camera….and Narvel. The next outfit was a halter top, shorts and heels. The one after that was even skimpier, causing Narvel's blood to start pumping, especially when he received Reba's signature smile. The ironic thing was she wasn't trying to entice him, but she was. Reba's final outfit was made of purple lace, and was low cut and stunning. It enhanced her cleavage, and the cut showed lots of creamy soft flesh.

The camera clicked over and over again, capturing every move Reba made. By this point, Narvel was physically in pain with need for the redhead. As the last photo was taken, Narvel practically pushed Sandi and the photographer out the door, and then headed to the amused redhead on the couch. Locking the door he came back to her side. Slowly, he peeled off her dress, laying her against the couch as he did so. This revealed a lacy purple bra and panty set to his view. Gently he removed his own garments and laid on top of her, covering her small body with his larger one. Finally satisfying his need, he kissed her, Reba's arms reached up around his neck, her legs around his waist. Moving together, they lavished in one another's presence, and the closeness of their bodies. Tasting and teasing they once again became one.


	23. Chapter 23

"Narvel hun? What do you think of this part of the song? Should I go faster? Or just get a bit louder?" Coming over, Narvel listened, and then told her "Just raise your volume a bit, that should do it!" They were in the studio recording her newest CD, and they had been working for hours. They were still trying to work but the logistics of this one song, because it had to be just right. Sighing, Reba called, "Ok, everyone, take a lunch break. Come back in about an hour and a half. Have fun!" Thanking her, they quickly filed out. Reba and Narvel quickly got back to work, her clear country accent resonating through the empty soundproof room. About 15 minutes into it, the power suddenly went out, causing Reba to shriek in surprise. Grabbing a flashlight from the drawer, Narvel went to check the fuse box. Five minutes later he returned. "Red, it looks as if we've blown a fuse. I called the band, and Robbie knows how to fix it, so he'll take care of it when they all get back before heading up here."

"Meanwhile….we have over an hour before they come back….." Giggling, Reba replied, Oh? Are you hungry? There's a restaurant across the street we can go to", she began, walking away as she spoke. Narvel hurriedly pulled her back, biting her ear and whispering, "I'm hungry, but not for food. Let's work on that "volume" shall we?" Raising her eyebrows she said, "Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" "Well", Narvel said," since it's so dark I thought we could do a little…exploring." As he said this, he unbuttoned her shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Reaching behind her in the dark, he unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as well. Slowly, he ran his coarse hands over her soft breasts, drinking in the feeling of them as there was no visible light. Reba sighed happily, allowing the sweet torture to continue. Narvel ran his fingers down her sides causing her to shiver. Going lower, he slowly unsnapped her jeans, then slid her panties down her legs, leaving her bare to the room. Stepping away for a moment, he shed his own clothes, then came back to join her. Reba kissed his temple then each bit of uncovered flesh she found, feeling the hard length of his chest muscles. Holding him close to her, she allowed herself to be lowered to the floor where they continued their lovemaking.

Sometime later, the couple lay there panting, slicked with sweat, holding one another. They lay there talking for quite awhile. It wasn't until they heard footsteps that they remembered where they were. They rushed to get dressed, no easy task in the dark. Narvel had just finished and stood when the lights returned and the band walked back in. Reba rushed to her feet as they did. "Hey guys!" Robbie said. "Sorry it took me so long to fix the lights. Did you manage to get anything done? Did you have a good session?" Looking at each other, Reba and Narvel burst out laughing to the complete confusion of the crew. Stifling her mirth, Reba finally replied "Yes we did. I had a great time. It was very…productive". She then returned to the sound booth, still having fits of giggles and leaving a beet red Narvel behind…


	24. Chapter 24

_Narvel's P.O.V._

White. Pure white satin. White silk. The possibilities of what Reba might be wearing consumed Narvel's mind as he thought about his fiancée. He stood at the altar, ready to call her his wife. He had been awake since early morning, had woken up and was too excited to fall back asleep. Instead, he had curled up in bed and laid there envisioning how Reba would look, missing the red haired beauty that usually lay in his arms. Then it had been time to get ready. He had dressed with shaking fingers, buttoning his shirt incorrectly no less than six times. Eventually he had gotten it on and started to leave – only to realize that he had forgotten to wear pants. Waving embarrassedly at the curious little old ladies staring at him, he re-entered the room and donned them, then left for the church. Once there, he ran into several of Reba's band members. They heartily wished him luck and happiness, acting like proud parents giving away their daughter. The drummer, Tommy, even pulled Narvel aside, threatening him that if he ever hurt Reba, he would hunt him down himself. Narvel reassured them of his good intentions, love, and devotion to Reba, truly his soulmate. Satisfied, they took their seats, and Narvel walked to the altar, awaiting his beautiful bride.

_Reba's P.O.V._

Thump. Thump. Thump. ….Reba's bed squeaked repeatedly, up and down, up and down. There was silence except for excited squeals and several sleepy grunts. Reba awoke, swatting away the intruder who was currently jumping on her bed, calling "Rebaaaaa! Wake UP!" She then shot her sister her famous glare. "Susie, what are you doing here so early? And if you don't stop poking me, you're gonna lose that arm." "Reba Nell! Is that any way to speak to your little sister? And on your wedding day no less?" Turning quickly, Reba turned to see her big sister Alice, smirking from the doorway. Leaping up, she hugged her sisters and sat them down. They stayed there for a while just talking until they had to start getting ready. Laughing, Susie and Alice dressed in their bridesmaids' outfits, and then turned to help Reba. Alice began working on Reba's curly mass of hair, straightening it, then curling the ends, placing it upon her head, allowing tendrils to frame her heart shaped face. Susie did Reba's makeup first painting her eyelids a soft blue. She then added a soft peach to her cheeks and pale pink to her lips along with clear gloss. They carefully took the dress and left for the church. Upon arrival they entered the brides' room and assisted Reba into the dress. Pure white with a criss-crossed back and a low dip in the front, it was beautiful, and Reba looked radiant. Turning, she went to see her reflection in the mirror, gazing with giddy, content eyes. From behind her she saw her parents and brother Pake appear in the mirror beside her. Jackie was openly crying, admiring her little girl through her tears. Clark looked misty eyed, after all he was about to give his baby away. Kissing her cheek, the family proceeded outside to the main sanctum of the church, ready to begin the ceremony.

_**Please review! Thanks guys! **_


	25. Chapter 25

The big doors opened and Susie walked down first. Alice was next, escorted by Pake. Once they had finished their walk down the aisle it was Reba's turn. Clark and Jackie gripped her arms tightly, Clark desperately trying to hold onto his tough demeanor. The music swelled and the doors opened one last time. Reba began her descent down the aisle, all eyes on her. Narvel's face was frozen in a gaze of awe, admiration, and love. Finally reaching Narvel, her father had to let go at the coaxing of Jackie, and Reba took Narvel's hands as they took their vows. They exchanged rings, and promised to love and care for each other. They were soon pronounced husband and wife. At the proclamation that he may kiss his bride, Narvel happily did so, kissing her passionately, dipping her in his arms. This caused Pake to wolf whistle, and Susie to lightly slap his arm, giving him a look. Laughing, Reba and Narvel ran down the aisle and into the waiting limo there to take them to their reception.


	26. Chapter 26

The newlyweds hurriedly got into the limo, still kissing passionately. They fondled each other all the way to the reception. Once there, they spent the time laughing and chatting with guests and family. They cut the wedding cake, smearing it in each other's faces a bit, laughing and kissing. They danced their first dance to "Forever Love", a song from a movie Reba was considering doing. They danced cheek to cheek, hip to hip, lips on lips, swaying sweetly to the music. Reba felt Narvel's fingers on her waist, and they lightly brushed her breast as they danced. Without meaning too, he ignited a fire within her, and she was left burning at his familiar touch. Wordlessly, she pulled him from the dance floor, signaling it was time to go home. They made their excuses and hurriedly left, not wanting to wait a moment more.

Reba escaped to the bathroom once they arrived at their room. While Narvel waited for his beautiful bride to return, he added rose petals to the bed, lit candles, and turned on some music. He loosened his tie and took it off, then unbuttoned the 1st few buttons of his shirt, then sat on the bed. He didn't have long to wait. A few moments later, Reba exited the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. Narvel's mouth dropped open, as he stared at the sight before him. Reba had let her signature red hair cascade onto her shoulders, and it flowed freely. She had removed her earlier attire, and stood instead covered in white satin lace lingerie, managing to look pure and innocent, yet sexy at the same time. The lace lay against her breasts, barely covering them. As a result, her already blessed cleavage stood out magnificently. Climbing onto the bed, she sat there for a moment, drawing Narvel out of his stunned silence. Bringing her to him, he gently laid her on the bed, kissing her. He stood for a moment, throwing off his shirt and removing his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Reba smiled at him, biting her lower lip in eager anticipation. Moving his hands to her back, he removed the clasp holding up the top piece, and undid the ties holding the rest closed. Reba allowed it to fall to the bed, leaving her bare to the room. Slowly, she wrapped her legs around him, sliding down his boxers with her feet. Narvel entered her, and they simultaneously gasped with pleasure. Kissing fiercely, they tumbled on the bed, moving and kissing every spot they could. Reba kissed down his flat hard muscled chest, his cheeks, his hips and face. In return, he began to pay attention to her more sensitive spots. He licked the valley between her breasts and kissed her cleavage, sucking a bit, causing her intense pleasure, and causing her to moan loudly. He massaged them slowly at first, then faster. He kissed the base of her neck, biting it, and then moved to the inside of her thighs and her hips, making his way up and down her body. Moving in her once again, they climaxed together, feeling more intense pleasure than ever before. They made love as man and wife for the first time, changing the face of their future forever.

_FYI__: Yes, I know Forever Love didn't come until years later, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend! ;)_

_**Please Review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Eager caresses and fiery touches put Reba's body on high alert, every sense tingling. Narvel's hands stroked her bare body, loving yet fierce at the same time. Her red hair lay strewn on the pillows, tangled and wild. It was several weeks after they said their "I do's" and the couple was on their way back home from a honeymoon out on Lake Tahoe. Currently they lay in the bed in the back of their private jet, drawing each other in with passionate movements and soft urgent caresses. Reba had a bit of a cold and had been throwing up the past few days. She finally felt a bit better, so they were taking advantage of it while they could. Biting Narvel's lower lip, she pulled him closer, and he wrapped his arms and legs around her, and slowly began to make love to her.

Awhile later, the couple lay together, Reba snuggled in Narvel's strong arms, his large hands rubbing her bare back, soothing her. As she still felt under the weather, Reba promised to go to her doctor for some antibiotics soon. As the plane landed, Reba and Narvel walked off, hand in hand, his big thumb drawing circles on her palm. Driving back to their tour bus, Reba teased Narvel, rubbing her hands over his inner thigh, allowing her fingers to wander over the small of his back, applying featherlike kisses to his cheeks as they went, causing him to groan in sweet torture. Laughing at her own antics, Reba laid back in her chair, relaxing until they reached their destination. Stepping into the tour bus, the band immediately ran to hug a beaming, glowing Reba, and a very happy Narvel. Drawing them to the couch, they insisted on being regaled by stories of their trip. They couple stayed with them into the night, laughing, joking and talking, exchanging soft smiles and meaningful glances as they did.

_Please Review! _


	28. Chapter 28

Reba drove back from her doctor's appointment smiling. She was just fine, and brilliantly happy. Checking her watch, she realized she had only half an hr to reach her next destination. She was playing Lizzy Brooks in the movie Forever Love, and they had started production a few days earlier. Today they were to film the love scene, the one by the fire, and Narvel would oversee as the film's producer. Quickly, she entered the set, changed and began the scene with Tim who played her on screen husband Alex. The pair then began to kiss, as per the scene's requirement, which had Narvel a bit on edge. Still however, he let the scene continue, watching intensely. Tim slid down the strap of Reba's red camisole, and it fell, causing the camisole to drop low, right above the swell of her right breast. Narvel at this point was in physical pain watching the scene unfold. Tim laid Reba down by the fire, all the while still kissing her, and laid atop her. Narvel couldn't take it anymore. Striding onto the set, he pushed Tim off his wife and practically dragged Reba out of the room and into her dressing room. Sputtering, Reba turned to yell at him. Before she could however, he pulled Reba to him, pressing her chest against his own. He massaged her mouth with his, fusing their lips and tongues together in a heated duel. He tore the falling camisole up over her head and popped the button of her jeans, tugging them down. He threw his shirt to the floor and stepped out of his jeans as she stepped out of her underwear. Reba jumped into his arms and he lowered them to the couch. Limbs tangled with limbs, lips on lips, hands eagerly exploring each other. Awhile later, they lay together, breathing hard. "Narvel", Reba said. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was that all about?" Narvel was silent for a moment and then replied. "Just claiming what's mine. All mine"…


	29. Chapter 29

"Reba honey?" Narvel called. "Can you come here please? I want to go over your tour schedule with you". Striding briskly into the room, a glowing Reba sat down next to him. "Sure hun!" she replied. Narvel wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to discuss dates, this one was good, this was not, this one was better. They had figured out 7 months of the tour when Reba stopped him. "Narvel, cancel all dates after this date", she pointed. Startled, he turned to her. "What? Why? You can't cancel Reba! Why would you consider…" Reba put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

Taking his hand, she led him to the couch and sat, motioning for him to do the same. Reluctantly, he did so. "Reba, he began, why in the world would you want to cancel the last few months of your tour? Smiling, Reba said "Because by then it will be too hard to walk around so much, I'm gonna need a lot of rest, and reduced stress. "WHAT? Reba, sweetheart, what's wrong, why?" Narvel said, panicking, now on his knees in front of her. "Narvel", Reba said. Calm down, I'm fine. I just don't think a tour is any place for a baby do you? By then I'll be very pregnant...Sighing, Narvel nodded. I guess you're right, I'll go call and cancel. He began to walk away then paused for a second, realizing what Reba had just said. He quickly spun on his heel, and ran to Reba's side, sinking down to the floor in happy shock. "Did you just say baby? We're gonna have a baby?" Reba slowly nodded, joyful tears welling up in her eyes. Reba took Narvel's hand and brought it to her stomach. We're pregnant. We are gonna have a baby together. That's why I was so sick at the end of our honeymoon. I went to the doctor and he ran some tests. He called me this morning and told me. I couldn't believe it! Narvel leapt to his feet and began spinning Reba around the room, laughing, kissing her and singing "We're having a baby, my baby and me…."


	30. Chapter 30

"Narvel sweetie", Reba said. "You don't have to carry me you know. I was only going to the kitchen for a drink". Narvel had begun to carry Reba everywhere and anywhere so she wouldn't tire out from the moment she had started showing. Her baby bump was clearly visible now, several months into her pregnancy. They had told the band together, and they had instantly begun to offer things they could do for her and the baby, extremely excited for the new little addition.

Reba began talking about her baby during concerts, and the crowds loved it. Narvel rigged it so she would be sitting down much more, her long dance numbers cut down to a few steps, her powerful voice taking care of the rest.

A few months into the pregnancy, Narvel took Reba for a weekend getaway to a cozy little bed and breakfast. They made love for hours on end, lying contentedly in each other's arms. After one particular make-out session, Narvel laid his hand on Reba's belly and talked to their unborn child and teased Reba, who giggled uncontrollably.

Narvel did everything for Reba, including making late night runs for ice cream or pancakes, or whatever craving she had bat that moment. Neither parent could wait for their baby's arrival.


	31. Chapter 31

"NARVEL!" Reba called, waking him up. "I need you to go to the store and get me some cheese, pickles, and ice cream. I have a craving…" Narvel sleepily got out of bed, noting the time on the bedside clock read 2:35 AM. Reba had begun craving things late at night lately, and Narvel ran out and got them each time.

He returned about half an hour later to find Reba no longer craving anything but the whipped cream….and him. She had been craving him a lot lately, her hormones driving her crazy. "Narvel, honey"…Reba crooned. Laughing, he realized what she wanted, and began to strip down while Reba watched him, eating the whipped cream as she did. Narvel moved to the bed kissing her still whipped cream filled mouth. "Mmm…he groaned." Deciding to tease him a bit, Reba sprayed the cream at his chest, covering him with it. Laughing, he grabbed his own can and sprayed her cheeks. It soon turned into a whipped cream fight, leaving both of them covered. Slowly, Reba moved to his side and licked off the whipped cream from behind his ear, causing him to shiver and groan. She trailed a pathway down his cheeks, neck, and chest with her lips, sucking off the white cream as she did, breathing heavily. Grinning, he provided her with the same treatment, licking it off her soft breasts, taut belly, and small neck. Picking her up, Narvel carried a very "sticky" Reba to the tub where they began to clean off. Grabbing the soap bar, Narvel slowly ran it over her chest and legs, getting rid of the sprayed substance. He then lay against her, rinsing off together under the large tubs hot spray. Gently picking up his wife, Narvel carried a soaking wet Reba to the bed where he laid her down and the pair continued their lovemaking.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ohh...NARVEL! Mmm…..that was amazing sweetheart." Smiling, Reba curled up into Narvel's arms. Reba was now 9 months pregnant, and huge. They were working on inducing labor, but to no avail. Reba managed to get dressed and give a concert however, careful not to let her frayed emotions show. As soon as she finished, Narvel practically pulled her offstage and into her dressing room where they continued their rendezvous. The dressing room door closed quickly, and soon clothes were strewn everywhere. After they "recovered" Narvel took Reba out for dinner and dancing. They ate Mexican, as Reba had said she was in the mood for something "hot"...Pulling his very pregnant wife to the dance floor, the couple then swayed to the music, Reba humming along. However, the relaxed mode didn't last long, and it soon grew passionate again. The couple quickly loaded themselves into the car and practically raced home, eager to try once again to induce labor. Entering the house, they ran to the bedroom, clothes dropping as they flew. By the time they reached the bedroom they wore only their underwear. Reba quickly unsnapped her bra, letting it drop, as Narvel hooked his fingers in his boxers and pushed down. He then came to her side and ripped off her panties in one quick move. He gently laid her back into the bed and slowly entered her, moving faster as they grew more excited. Kissing her neck, he left her a purple hickey, and added a twin one on her right breast. Their touches ignited a fire between them and their movements turned eager and frenzied. Narvel ran a soft hand over her inner thighs, rubbing circles on them. He then ran his fingers up her sides, playing with her hips, making Reba moan in pleasure.

They went at it like this for a long time, and then lay happily in each other's arms, lying in the afterglow. They went at it repeatedly for days anyway, anywhere they could, trying to make their baby come out. But still no baby. Reba was now two days overdue...


	33. Chapter 33

"Reba..."Narvel groaned running his hands over her rounded belly and soft sides. Breathing heavily, he kissed her lips, hips, thighs, and belly, and then ran his fingers over her body, causing her skin to tingle and her to groan. "Narvel" Reba called. "I need you to...oh god!" Emitting a large groan, Reba doubled over. Narvel quickly stopped his ministrations, falling to his knees next to her. "What is it? What happened?" he asked nervously. Reba looked up at him, face flushed from their lovemaking and her sudden pain. "Narvel..." she began."Honey...it's time" Narvel's face went white at her words. "Time?" he stuttered. Reba slowly nodded. "I think I'm in labor..." Narvel rushed to get dressed, then jumped to get her hospital and quickly called the doctor. He helped her get dressed, then half carried, half walked her to the car and drove off as fast as he could without getting a ticket.

They met the doctor at the hospital and quickly checked her into a room, signing her in as Reba Blackstock so the whole world wouldn't be alerted that "Reba McEntire was having her baby!" The doctor hurriedly checked to see how far she was dilated, and she measured 7 centimeters. Close, but not ready yet. They quickly gave her an epidural, and her screaming and pain lessened. Since she was, well Reba she had very powerful vocals and could scream very loudly.

It was finally time 3 hours later. Reba held Narvel's hand tightly as the pushing began. "Narvel...you are never touching me again!" she screamed in great pain, squeezing his hand until he turned white. Eventually, the doctor saw a head, and told Reba to give him one more good push. The baby cried, causing its parents to sigh with relief. The doctor cleaned the child off, then handed the baby to Reba. "Congratulations you two!" he said. You have a beautiful perfectly healthy baby boy." Reba beamed down at him, kissing his cheeks and gazing into his eyes with awe. "A boy?" said Narvel, unable to believe his eyes. I have a son..." The doctor looked at them, smiling. "Do you have a name picked out for him?" Reba finally was able to speak, and looked up at him. "We're gonna call him Shelby. Shelby Steven Blackstock"...


	34. Chapter 34

Narvel sat next to Reba in the bed, watching her breastfeed their several month old son. He loved to watch this scene between mother and son, loving the intimate bond the pair shared. He smiled at the sweetness of it. But in the back of his head he was a little jealous of the baby. Shelby got what Narvel so desperately craved, his mouth on her sweet tender body. He knew this was ridiculous, but the doctor had told them they couldn't have intercourse for several months after the birth. And truthfully- it was killing him. He looked at her milky white skin, smooth pale pink breasts that ached for his touch, pouty heart shaped kissable lips, and long well defined legs and longed to make her his again in the most intimate way. But he couldn't.

Reba stood in her bedroom in a red lacy negligee that barely reached her knees, waiting for Narvel to come in. She spread herself out on the bed, her vibrant curly red hair surrounding her face in beautiful soft tendrils. As he entered the room, he stared at her in awed shock. "Reba, baby, unless we can actually...unless it's time...please your killing me!" Beckoning him to the bed, she sat him down and straddled him. Gently, Reba bit his ear and whispered, "We can do it baby...I'm able". It was like a fire had been lit in Narvel. His eyes burned bright and his movements became frenzied and wild. With an intense fervor, he practically ripped off her flimsy lingerie, quickly followed by his pants, shirt, and boxers. Rolling them over, he ran his hands over her smooth breasts and kissed a path down her chest. Slowly, he let his hand wander down to her thighs and touched her tenderly. Each touch and caress became more eager and urgent, their need becoming unbearable. Nodding that she was ready for him, Reba readied herself. Narvel entered her, their faces lit with pleasure. Their passions consumed them and they loved each other all night long...


	35. Chapter 35

Reba awoke to her husband gently combing her hair with his fingers. He bit her ear, and then trailed his lips down her neck. Reba's heart started thudding with excitement when she realized what he wanted. Last night had been the first time they had been intimate since Shelby's birth, and neither had gotten nearly enough of each other. Knowing she was awake, he started kissing down her robust chest, igniting a fiery passion between them. Reba gasped when he touched her most sensitive part, and she couldn't stay immobile any longer. They were still naked, so jumping up, she straddled his chest and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Narvel reached up and entwined his hands in her tangled hair, pulling her closer. Just then, a baby's loud wail broke through the pair's gasps of pleasure. Reba laid her head on Narvel's chest and sighed. "Tonight..." Narvel smiled, and kissed her neck a few times before letting her go. She stared at him with desire in her eyes before getting up and pulling a dress over her lean naked frame. She walked into Shelby's room and picked him up. Opening her dress to feed him, Reba looked around for Narvel. "Narvel, would you call Cindy and remind her to come babysit today?" Done with feeding Shelby, she looked around. "Narvel?" Narvel hon. Where are you?" Suddenly a strong arm came from behind her and wrapped around her chest under her breasts. She screamed in delight as her husband carried her to their bedroom and laid her on a huge feather bed covered in silk blankets and big fluffy pillows. Narvel dragged off her dress and gazed at the gorgeous creature lying before him. "I love you" he whispered to his ecstatic wife

before running his hands down her body as she undressed him, smothering him

with kisses. "What about Shelby?" she breathed in his ear. You just fed him...he's asleep, sweetheart." They smiled, thinking of all they could do before their beloved little son demanded their attention again. Narvel ran his hand up Reba's inner thigh, and all thoughts of her son were gone as her eyes rolled back in her head a little

and she moaned. Feeling her relax, he was on top of her before she knew it, and

teasingly entered her as her nails dug into his back. Lowering his face to hers, he kissed her, she arched up to meet his tender gaze. She screamed in pleasure, and looked momentarily frightened, thinking her scream had woken Shelby. Thankfully, he was a sound sleeper, and stayed in dreamland. Whispering "I love you's" to each other, the pair continued their lovemaking in pure joy.


	36. Chapter 36

The sound of the waves crashing against each other could be heard from the window. The sun was just starting to set, casting a glow in the room. Feeling as if she didn't have a care in the world, Reba put her hair up after her shower, readying herself for bed. She could hear her husband whistling as he showered. Reba smiled at the thought of Narvel. Their vacation and time alone was exactly what they needed. Two year old Shelby was home with his nanny. She decided to surprise Narvel and put on the sexy new lingerie she had bought for their trip. Black lace, low cut, barely hitting her mid thigh. A matching pair of panties to finish it off.

She positioned herself in the doorway to the bedroom. A couple minutes later Narvel walked around the corner, smiling as he saw his wife. Taking a second look at the sight before him, his mouth open, and his eyes wide."Hey baby" Reba said, giving him her signature eyebrow raise and coy smile. Narvel was at a loss for words. All he could do was admire his beautiful wife. "I take it by the look on your face you approve" She walked over to him, kissed him gently, then walked towards the deck and stepped out of the room. Narvel shook himself out of his "Reba Coma" and followed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she leaned back into him, her head resting on his chest. He kissed her shoulder softly "Sweetie you look beautiful." Smiling she thanked him. The two held each other as they watched the sun set, reminiscing about the first time Narvel had brought Reba to Tahiti. Narvel whispered in Reba's ear, a huge grin on her face. She turned to face him. "I miss you. Narvel make love to me like you did the first time we were here". His hand caressed the side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her. Soft and gentle at first, then more intense and passionate. Her hands on his chest, his massaging the small of her back. Narvel then took his wife in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, she smiled at him, their eyes locked on one another. Reba's hands on his strong shoulders, kissing the love of her life so tenderly. His hand slid up her side as he kissed her shoulder and ran his lips up her neck to nibble her ear. "I love you more than you know Red". Reba's hands slid along his back. "If it's anywhere near as much as I love you, I think I have an idea". Narvel moved his hands to Reba's hips, then kissed her hard on the mouth. He began to slide the barley there negligee up her small frame. Finally pulling it over her head, Reba smiled up at him, her hands on each side of his face. Narvel admired the amazing woman he was about to make love to. He kissed her collar bone and slid his lips down her body, paying extra attention to her ample breasts. His tongue teased her erect nipples as she quietly giggled in pleasure. Moving down, he kissed her stomach, running his fingers down her sides as he did.

Finally reaching her panties, he let his fingers tickle her as he ran them under the waist band. Reba let out a soft sigh, her fingers running through Narvel's hair. He rid her of her underwear and came back up to her. "I love that noise you make" he told her. "Only you can make me make that noise" Her hands slid down his body, reaching his boxers, sliding them down slightly. She wrapped her body around him and moved so she was on top. Nibbling at his neck she straddled him, her breasts pressed against his chest, and his hands running up and down her spine. Reba bites his bottom lip. "Now who's in control?" she says playfully. She kissed down his chest, stopping only to pull off his boxers and drop them on the floor. She looks up at Narvel with a naughty look on her face, kissing lower as she reaches the erect hardness that's between his legs. She lets her lips trail along his length, her hands on his stomach. Narvel's breath became quicker, and he pulled her up his body till their lips met. His laid his hands on her sides as he flipped them over. Passionately kissing one another, Narvel moves his hands to Reba's inner thighs, opening her legs so he can position himself above her. She can feel his excitement on her thigh, and not wanting to wait any longer, through a whispered breath Reba told him, "Narvel I can't wait for you anymore. I need to feel you" Kissing her, he lowered himself into her. His hands on her hips pulling her up to him as they meet. A soft cry "Narvel" escapes from Reba against his lips. He keeps his hands on her hips as they find a rhythm their bodies mold with. Reba's legs wrap around his. He bites her shoulder as she leans her head back, feeling everything he has to offer her.

Her nails starting to dig into his back as he excites her more with each thrust. Reba kisses his neck . "Oh Narvel..." His hands run along her arms. Finding her fingers he intertwined them, bringing them up over her head, resting them on the pillow. Narvel taking full control of Reba's body now. He kissed her collar bone and started to move harder inside her, his breath becoming heavy. She arched her back, meeting him as he thrusts up into her each time. Both are on the verge of giving themselves over completely to one another. Reba grasps his hands tighter as he moves faster. Their lips barley touching, they feel their bodies lose control. She pushes up into him as he pushes down into her. Her name coming from his mouth as his name comes from hers. Barley able to catch their breath the two almost frozen from pleasure hold the position until their climax together is over.

Narvel goes to lie beside her, but Reba wraps her arms around him."Stay. I'm not ready for you to leave me yet""Honey, I'm going to crush you. Here." He holds her tight as he turns them so that she is onto of him. Their bodies still connected as one, she plays with his hair as he runs his hands up and down her arms. Looking into one another eyes. Completely connected to each other, neither wants the night to end. Only kisses break their passionate stare. Finally falling asleep, Reba rests her head on Narvel's chest. Listening to his wife's content breathing, he too joins her in a relaxed slumber.


	37. Chapter 37

Grabbing an infrequent moment of quiet, Narvel picked up the baby monitor and walked outside lying down on a beach chair by the pool. Moments later, a sleepy Reba walked outside as well, joining him. She gently laid her head against his, relishing in the moment. At 2 years, baby Shelby was always awake and crying-and he definitely had his mother's vocals. "Honey?" Narvel said. "Why are you up? You need your sleep sweetheart." Reba gently shook her head, telling him she would sleep later, for now she just wanted to be with him. Smiling at the blue clear water beside her, an idea formed in her head. "Narvel, baby? Let's go swimming. We haven't done that in a while, just the two of us. ""Reba are you sure?" he said. " Our suits are back in the house and I don't want to chance waking Shelby." "Well then, we'll go without them" she replied, smiling. While Narvel watched intently, Reba stood to her full height and slowly removed her nightgown. She slipped her bra straps down her slim shoulders and undid the clasp, letting it fall. She them shimmied out of her thin panties. She stood there for a moment, letting her husband admire her. Reba then dove into the pool, breaking his trance. Smiling at Reba's complete and utter pure beauty, Narvel pulled off his sleep shirt and pants, then took off his boxers. "Here I come!" he whispered, before cannonballing into the pool beside his wife. When he rose to the surface, he saw a laughing, sputtering, drenching wet Reba, soaked from his dive. "Get back here you!" she cried out, and laughingly began to chase him around the pool. Narvel slid underwater and out of her view, causing her to stand still and look around. He then rose up from behind her, grabbing her waist and picking her up from behind. "Narvel!" she giggled, and turned around, kissing him hard on the mouth. His hands quickly sought her full breasts, rounded and hard for him. He took them in his large hands and sucked gently, rubbing and caressing them as he did so. While his mouths attention was occupied, his hands sought elsewhere. He brought them down inside her, pushing as deep in as he could. Narvel then pulled his fingers out, and pushed himself in, biting and kissing her neck as he did. Reba's entire body shook with desire, and she brought her hands down to his butt, grabbing it firmly and bringing it as close to her as possible. She loved his behind, had always said it looked like a ripe pair of honeydew melons. Narvel pushed harder, causing her to scream and moan in ecstasy. Gently he pulled out and kissed up and down her body as Reba wriggled beneath him. "Reba", he screamed as he came, I love you so goddamn much. "Narvel" she yelled back. You'll never know just how much I love you too...


	38. Chapter 38

Reba's breasts heaved and her pulse raced as Narvel pushed her against the shower wall. Her body shook in anticipation and urgency. Droplets of water coated her pale skin, laying over her tiny red freckles and falling down her heart-shaped face. Narvel kissed the valley down her chest then kissed each breast tenderly. Gently biting her right breast he massaged the other w/his hand. Then switched, paying each equal treatment. Squeezing her sides he grasped hold of her and entered her, starting a smooth fast paced rhythm that caused Reba to gasp. Their wet bodies pressed up against one another, creating more heat. Reba continued to kiss down his hard chest, nibbling at it gently and biting down on Narvel's ear, tugging on his earlobe. Breathing heavily, they sat on the shower floor, arms and legs entwined, trying to regain their breath. After a few minutes Reba exited the shower stall, wrapping a towel around her slim body and shaking out her distinctive red locks. Narvel followed, wrapping a towel around his waist. Grinning naughtily, Reba snuck up behind him and pulled his towel off, allowing her to stare at his tan, strong, naked male physique. "You don't need this darlin" she told him in her strong Oklahoma accent. Laughing, Narvel stripped off her towel as well. Picking her up, Narvel carried Reba back to their bedroom where they lay intertwined in total contentment.


	39. Chapter 39

"Take it back...ooh take it back"...The last strains of Reba's heated strong song, "Take it Back" played out, Reba singing with power and strength. Fans wildly waved their signs at her hoping she'd see them. One sign stood out, reading "I want a Cowboy... How about Narvel?" Reba tried not to giggle at her fans obvious adoration for her too hot for his own good husband. Smiling, she finished her set and left the stage to the roaring thunderous applause of her audience. Turning the corner she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a pair of lips nibble her neck. "My sassy...sexy...red Reba"...Narvel murmured in her ear. I thought you'd never finish that last set...I've been waiting for you... Giggling, Reba turned to face Narvel. "Sorry 'bout that darlin'! Now listen babe...it seems my fans have a thing for you...should I be jealous?" Blushing, he quickly shook his head, then grabbed Reba and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the lips. "Mmm" she murmured. "Does that answer your question Reba?" he asked. Still slightly in shock from the intensity of his kiss, she only nodded. Then, regaining her breath Reba muttered "Heck Yes" and pulled him to her once more as their mouths fused together in intense passion…


	40. Chapter 40

Narvel was looking through his closet trying to find his shirt, only to come up empty handed. As he rustled through them all he called out "Reba. Have you seen my black dress shirt?" Walking into the doorway, she replied, "You mean this one?" Reba stood there wearing Narvel's black button down and a blue bra and panty set. Looking up at his wife, Narvel's reaction was apparent. "Reba, your killin me. I have to be at that meeting in an hour." "It's too bad you don't know anyone with the ability to cancel or push back that meeting", she said. "You already did, didn't you"…"It's possible it's been moved to tomorrow morning at 8", Reba replied, smirking. Narvel walked over to Reba and put his arms around her waist."Your something else Red". Reba smiled. "So...Does it look better on me or you?" "Well it's definitely sexier on you. But, I think it may look even better this way..." Narvel kissed Reba's neck as he slid the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Nibbling her ear he whispered "I prefer you in this." Narvel started kissing his scantily clad wife. Reba began giggling against his lips. Her hands ran down his smooth hard chest, stopping at his waist. She undid his jeans and let them drop to the floor. Narvel's hands massaged Reba's lower back as she slid her hands up his body and into his hair. There they were, in the doorway of the closet, making out like two teenagers. Narvel picked up his wife and carried her to their bed. Laying her down, his kisses moved to her neck then trailed to her collarbone.

Reba's hands caressed his strong back. His name escapes her lips as Narvel starts to kiss her again. His hands reached around to unhook her bra. Pulling it away from her body, he cupped her breasts, biting her lower lip as he did so. Reba started to push his boxers down his body, letting Narvel kick them off and onto the floor.

His body covering her, their hands explore one another. Narvel then pulled off her panties leaving them both naked, longing for one another. His hands slide to her inner thighs, and he slowly spreads them apart, positioning himself between them.

The look in Reba's eyes said it all. Narvel pulled her up to him and he pushed down and entered her. A loud sigh comes from Reba who then wraps her arms around him. Kissing her hard, Narvel started moving slowly. His wife wiggling with excitement beneath him. Reba's breath became deeper and quicker, Narvel's following. As they become more intense he linked their fingers together, Reba's hands above her head, Narvel taking over her body. Moving harder and faster, both can feel the others body start to vibrate. Their bodies pressed up against one another, Reba arches her back, thrusting her hips into Narvel. She clenched his hands harder as she screams his name. Climaxing at the exact moment as Narvel, the two enjoy one another's excitement.


	41. Chapter 41

"Man, Reba I'm packed today! I have wall to wall meetings. My only break is now!" "Hmm" Reba replied, entering her husband's Starstruck office. Now huh? Then we should really make good use of that time, shouldn't we?" she added smiling. "Girl, have I ever told you I like the way you think?" he said, smirking. Reba laughed, and proceeded to walk over and kiss Narvel full on the mouth, causing all other thoughts but the sexy woman in front of him to leave his mind. Pulling her quickly to him, he roughly ripped open her shirt, sending several buttons flying. Pushing the material down and off her shoulders, what lay underneath enticed him greatly, and caused him to grow hard. Creamy white skin covered in dark purple lace lay spread out for him to see, to touch. Splaying his fingers over what lay uncovered, he traced the line of her bust. Gently, he reached around her and unsnapped her bra, pulled it off, and let it fall to the floor. His mouth descended and landed on her soft breast, sucking gently, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure from the redhead. In the short time it took Reba to arch back and willingly into his arms, he had thrown off his pants and had started working on unbuttoning hers. "Mmmmm"...she groaned. Stepping back, Narvel cleared his desk with one sweep of his hand, throwing it all to the floor. "God woman, what you do to me" he moaned. Winking, Reba stepped completely out of her pants, leaving her clad only in a small purple thong. She twirled so Narvel could get the full effect, and he gulped audibly. He shed his boxers and took a step towards her. "Take it off red, take it off, now, please before I go insane!" he pleaded. Complying, Reba slowly pulled down one edge of her lace panties, then the other, torturing him a bit before pulling the garment off completely. Narvel reached for her once again and pushed her down on the desk, covering her mouth with his and her body with his larger one, entering her hard and fast. They moved together, both growing excited, their passion intensifying until they climaxed together.

Afterwards, they lay together, their bodies glowing with sweat and their breath fast and short. "That was amaz"...Reba began, when they heard the doorknob rattle and a sharp knock. "The door!" they whispered in unison, realizing that in their haste they had forgotten to lock it. Panicking but thinking quickly, Narvel motioned for Reba to move under his desk. He rapidly donned his shirt and sat, shielding her, just as a male coworker walked in and spoke. "Narvel, just wanted to tell you, your

next meeting has been moved to 5pm." "Uh, thanks man!" Narvel replied, nervously covering his nether regions. Blessedly, the man walked out as fast as he had came, never noticing anything strange. As the door closed once again, Narvel ran to lock it, and then motioned for Reba to emerge. Laughing, Narvel remarked how close they had been to being caught. "Mhmm" Reba replied, disentangling her long

limbs and standing. "Now", she began, grinning. "I believe he said we had till five"...


	42. Chapter 42

A cool breeze ran across Narvel's bare skin as he felt the covers slowly slip off him. Stirring from sleep, he rubbed his dark green eyes and looked up, amused at the sight before him, his small son and beautiful wife. "Reba, honey what are you doing?" he murmured, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "Checking out my sexy husband" came the reply. "Happy birthday my darling" she whispered into his ear. "I love you!" "Mmm. I love you too sweetheart" he said as he gently bit the pale skin of her neck, causing her to jump and giggle. "And thank you". Smiling, Reba pulled Narvel out of bed and to his feet. "C'mon birthday boy. We've got some celebrating to do."

The couple spent the morning talking, laughing, playing with little Shelby, and texting each other love notes...even though they were sitting right next to each other. Around 12pm, the doorbell rang, causing Reba to grin. "Reba?" Narvel questioned. "What's going on?"... Walking to the door, she slowly opened it. "Well", she answered, "I have some people here that want to see you." "Hi daddy"... came a chorus of voices from behind her. Grinning, Reba stepped aside to reveal Shawna, Chassidy, and Brandon, Narvel's other three children. Running to their father, they hugged him, wishing him happy birthday.

Narvel's grin was huge, he hadn't expected his ex to ever willingly give up the kids for his benefit. And he certainly hadn't expected Reba to be the one that persuaded her to do so. But he had his kids with him that day and that's all that really mattered. Reba and Narvel took all four children to the park, and had a long picnic, followed by a game of tag. It was perfect. When it came time for Shawna, Chassidy, and Brandon to leave, no one wanted them to go. They hugged their father and stepmother goodbye, and left, promising to visit again as soon as possible.

After the children's departure, Narvel took Shelby to his room, as it was bedtime for the little tot. Reba however, retreated to the kitchen, awaiting his presence. She had prepared a dinner for him and the kids earlier, as a special birthday treat, but now she also had dessert. Walking in, Narvel gasped at the sight before him. Reba stood in a sheer see through red robe, lace panties, and a sheer mesh bra that left little to the imagination. "Woman", he growled, "you're gonna give me a heart attack one day you know that? You're just too damn sexy for your own good." Laughing, Reba peeled off the robe and let it fall. She then reached up into the freezer and took out a container of ice cream, followed by a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of syrup. Turning towards him, she murmured "Desserts on me. Literally". With that, she quickly undressed fully, then held up the condiments. "Hungry babe?" she said. Breaking out of his trance, Narvel grinned wickedly, replying "what do you think?" and stripping himself so she could enjoy his "birthday suit". Moving fast, he pulled Reba to him and lifted her up, laying her on the kitchen table, gripping her small butt. Narvel took the syrup and strew it across her body, making patterns and shapes with it. Then he replaced his hands with his mouth and began to suck it off. Reba arched up and into him, thrusting her hips hard and fast. Narvel entered her, and their intense movements and pleasured gasps became quicker and louder with each thrust. Narvel flipped them over so the cold tile of the countertop wouldn't press against her, laying her on top, her breasts heavy against his skin, every inch of each other stuck together like glue. Murmured, passionate caresses lasted throughout the night. It was definitely a birthday to remember.


	43. Chapter 43

Reba stood in her in house studio, practicing songs for her newest album. Downstairs, Narvel worked diligently at his desk. The pair had been working since Reba had dropped Shelby off at school that morning. Intermittently, they stopped to text each other little loving notes. "Reba", one said. "You're beautiful." "Narvel", another read. "I love you." The texts were sweet, and a great way to bring a smile to each of their faces. Around 3pm, Reba finally put her mike down, and decided to take a break. And, she thought, Narvel might as well join her. Grinning wickedly, she raced upstairs and closed her bedroom door. Once inside, she walked into her closet, hurriedly looking through her drawers. As she did, she texted Narvel, asking how his work was going. He replied quickly, telling her it was coming along, and he had booked her several new concert dates. As she read his reply, she spotted the item she was looking for, a silky purple lace teddy. Stripping quickly, she donned it, then stepped into a pair of black kitten heels, and added a layer of lip gloss to her pale pink lips. She clipped her hair up, then texted her husband once again. "Narvel", she wrote. I think you need a little break, a distraction.

Chuckling, he texted her back. "What kind of a distraction did you have in mind?" Reba laid herself out on the bed and quickly snapped a picture with her phone, then sent it to Narvel. "This kind", she wrote. Narvel took one look at his latest message and grinned wildly, then bounded up the stairs and into their bedroom, where he found his gorgeous wife. Sprinting over to her, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. "You're gonna be the death of me woman", he growled, already biting her neck, and burying his head in her cleavage. "C'mere". He unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants, letting Reba push the offending clothing off him completely. He fumbled around for a moment with the clasp on her outfit, and then managed to open it. Reba stood and let the clothing fall, leaving her nude except for her heels, and then rejoined him on the bed. He was upon her instantaneously, making sweet tender love to her. They kissed tenderly, letting their passion show and their fire reignite, their love clearly evident. Narvel did not get any more work done that night...


	44. Chapter 44

"Reba. Rebaaaa. Reba!" Reba sat, finishing up an interview with a local T.V. station when she heard a voice whispering her name. And not just any voice, the one of her hunky husband, Narvel. Quickly looking up, she saw him motioning to her to lift up her low cut blue satin blouse a little. It had dropped just low enough for Narvel's eyes to pop and for him to get his "jealous look" on.

As soon as she finished the interview, she walked over to him, taking his hand. "That stupid little male host was staring at you!" Narvel mumbled. "AND your girls. You're mine, and I don't like it! Doesn't he know I'm RIGHT HERE?" Stifling a chuckle, Reba rubbed his shoulder in a comforting motion. "Stop worrying sweetie. It doesn't matter what anyone else does. All I want is you. And right now, I want you a lot." Grinning, Narvel turned her around, taking her in his arms. "How's about we head back to the hotel then?" He said softly. Biting her earlobe gently, he whispered, "And then you can show me your girls again ...in all their glorious entirety." Reba shivered, and grinned. They quickly said their goodbyes to the people at the station and left, Narvel half dragging her to the car in his hurry.

Once inside, he sped off, wanting to get there as soon as possible, especially since Reba was drawing slow torturous circles on his thigh with her fingers as he drove. He parked quickly, picked her small frame up in his arms and ran up the steps to their hotel room. Thankfully, they were already preregistered. Hurriedly, he unlocked the door and dropped her onto the bed, then crawled on top of her and began to kiss her smooth neck. Narvel pulled away only for a moment to rid himself off all clothing, and then rejoined her on the bed. Reba crossed her arms and lifted her shirt over her head and off, tossing it to the floor. Narvel's hands reached up under her skirt, and pulled off her panties with ease. He then unbuttoned her skirt and slid that off as well. Reba grinned, and kissed him with fierce passion. Narvel slowly slid a teasing finger up her body, reaching her light blue bra. He fingered the exposed areas of her breasts, teasing her, then slid her straps down her shoulders and pulled it off in one quick move, hastily replacing his fingers with his lips. He nibbled gently, and kissed her collarbone. He then bit the soft rounded flesh that was the swell of her breast, leaving a hickey and causing Reba to moan. Reba flipped them over, and he entered her slowly and purposely, enticing a soft groan from her lips. Narvel gently thrusted, squeezing her hips. Reba arched upwards, wrapping herself completely around him, burying her head in his strong neck. Whimpering as she came, Reba lay in his arms, sighing from the intense pleasure. She lay there, snuggled up to him for the better part of the next two hours before standing and grabbing his hand, leading him to the bathroom. Confused, he looked at her quizzically. Reba pulled him close and murmured into his ear. "Let's make love again. Standing up, sitting down in a hotel hot tub"...


	45. Chapter 45

The cool fall air blew through Reba's red locks as Reba closed her eyes and laid her head back against the car's headrest, falling into a light sleep. They had a few days off before Reba's next concert, so the couple had decided to take a relaxing car trip along the coast, taking turns driving. Noticing his wife had fallen asleep, Narvel parked the car and quietly laid out food for them, folding the back seats down and creating a sort of a picnic in the car.

Once he had finished, he gently shook Reba awake, and she rose, rubbing her eyes and emitting a small yawn. Smiling, she thanked him with a tender kiss. Narvel patted his lap, motioning for her to join him on his lap, and she quickly did so. He had laid out a feast of finger foods and began to feed her. Dipping a plump strawberry in a container of whipped cream, he placed it at her mouth, letting her bite into the juicy fruit, and she let out a small moan of contentment. Grinning as he watched her eat, he gently slid down the strap of her sundress, kissing her bare shoulder. Narvel moved her long tresses off her neck, placing soft kisses along her neck and jawline. Reba shivered and leaned into him, allowing him to continue his sweet torture. Moving the remaining food out of the way, Reba turned in his lap and straddled him, facing him and kissing him full on the mouth. Narvel tenderly kissed her, laying her gently down on the flat seat, placing a soft blanket underneath her. Slowly, he ran his hands up her dress, unhooking her bra with one swift flick of his hands and pulling it off. He caressed her sides, moving slowly up her body to cup her breasts, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Crossing her arms, she lifted her dress up over her head, pulling it off completely. Kissing her husband's soft lips, she unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled off his pants, throwing them off and tossing them into the pile of growing clothes. They lay in the back of the car until the windows completely steamed up, lost in their lovemaking…


	46. Chapter 46

Reba stared out the airplane window at the clear blue sky, the people below getting smaller and smaller until they looked like tiny ants. Beside her sat Shelby, and next to him was Narvel. Both were asleep, and Reba gazed at them, thinking about how lucky she was to have them, reflecting on how much had changed since her and Narvel gotten together. Shelby was cute as a button, and growing like a weed. Narvel was handsome as ever, and an amazing friend, lover, and husband. He had surprised her with tickets for the three of them to Italy as a little impromptu family getaway before she resumed touring.

"Mmm...Hey baby", Narvel said, waking up and rubbing his eyes. Reba smiled, and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "Have a good nap?

We're landing" "Mhmm." Narvel smiled and took her hand, kissing Shelby's forehead as he did. Gently, he picked up their sleeping son and carried him off the plane. Reba quickly grabbed their luggage and they headed outside to a waiting limo Narvel had arranged for earlier. "After you, gorgeous", he said, after placing Shelby in the car and opening his wife's door. They hopped in and sped off into the night to the hotel.

Italy was beautiful. Reba, Narvel and Shelby had been there for almost a week, and this was their last night there.


	47. Chapter 47

Italy was gorgeous. Reba, Narvel and Shelby had been there for almost a week, and this was their last night there. They had spent their time sightseeing, visiting monuments, and reveling in the culture and beauty of the city as a family. However, Shelby would spend the last night with his friend Michael and his parents, as he had run into them while touring the city, and was eager to have fun with his buddy. Apparently, they had arrived in Italy the day before, on vacation themselves. This worked out well, as it allowed Reba and Narvel to spend their last day absorbing the romance of Italy as couple.

The couple dined at a private table at an exclusive restaurant, and took a long walk around the city, holding hands, and stopping to kiss each other frequently. By the time they returned to their hotel night had fallen, and the sky was dark. Reba changed into a white sundress, and sat on the bed. Narvel had promised he had a surprise for her, and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Reba heard a knock at the door, and quickly walked to open it, revealing Narvel, holding a bouquet of roses. "For you, my love." "Oh!" she exclaimed. "How…I mean…you were just in our suite..." Chuckling, Narvel kissed her softly on the lips, handing her the roses. "I have my ways", he said, winking. Reba placed the flowers in water, then followed her husband out of the room and outside, where a carriage sat, waiting for them. He helped her inside, and then hopped in beside her. "Where are you taking me?" Narvel smiled, and pecked her lips. "You'll see in a minute." They kissed for the rest of the ride.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Narvel helped Reba out of the carriage, paid the driver, and sent him on his way. Looking around, Reba gasped. "Oh, honey! It's the Trevie Fountain….its stunning! I love it. I love you." Reba sat on the edge of the fountain, admiring it. She was so lost in it that she didn't notice Narvel coming up behind her. She jumped in surprise when his arms wrapped around her from behind, and she toppled into the water. She quickly rose to the surface, sputtering and dripping wet. Her dress clung to her like a second skin, and the pair stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Narvel held out his hand to help her out, but instead of accepting it, Reba smiled her little half moon grin at him and pulled him in too. Chuckling, he rose, and looked at her. He bent to kiss her ear, and whispered "I'm glad you wore white. Everything 'stands out'. Reba blushed, and smacked him on the arm playfully. He grinned, not breaking his gaze from her chest, as her black underwear set was completely visible beneath the white dress. Suddenly seized with passion, he pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely, his tongue begging for entrance. Her dress was rid of quickly, and Narvel stared at her, the black lace contrasting against her pale skin, glowing in the moonlight. He smiled, and buried his head in her cleavage, eliciting a slight moan from the redhead. Teasingly, he removed his wet clothes, making Reba weak with desire. He cupped her jaw, dipping his head in for a kiss. She reached out and stroked his cheek, a fire building inside her belly. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, his gentle hands stroking her skin. Reba moaned, her hands around his neck, nails digging into his skin. Her breasts crushed against his chest, and Narvel emitted a loud groan before quickly ridding her of her panties. He sank into her, laying her on top of him, the cool water lashing around them. They moved in unison, kissing fervently. They stayed there until sunrise, when they gathered their clothes and redressed, glazed happy looks on their faces, basking of the glory of their passionate night.


	48. Chapter 48

Reba walked into her bathroom, inhaling a soft lavender scent, and looked around. Her large tub was filled with warm water and lots of bubbles, several rose petals floating in it. The lights were dimmed, and the room was surrounded by lavender scented candles burning brightly. A towel lay by the tub for her and her slippers next to it. Smiling softly to herself, she realized it was the work of her husband. He knew she'd had a long, hard, day and would want nothing more than to just relax and enjoy this. Untying her robe, she let it puddle at her feet, and slowly stepped into the tub. The warm water welcomed her, and she immersed her whole body in it. She was quickly covered in bubbles, and laid her head back, smiling, totally at ease. She could feel the tension just melting away. Closing her eyes, she stuck her headphones in her ears, and turned on her iPod, humming along.

From behind, someone kissed her ear, and taking the earphones out, Reba slowly turned, kissing her husband deeply on the mouth. Narvel smiled, and looked deep into her eyes. "You look beautiful sweetheart", he remarked, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Blushing, Reba smiled at him. "Join me?" she asked him, after thanking him profusely for all he had thoughtfully prepared for her. Narvel kissed her neck, and then shook his head. "No, you relax. Come to bed when you're done. I love you." Standing up, he left her to finish her bath.

About a half hour later, Reba emerged from the bath water, drying herself with her towel. She sat at her vanity and dried her signature long red hair, then pulled it back into a ponytail. Standing, she swiped her lips with some peach gloss, and then drained the tub. She then walked out to Narvel, still wearing just a towel. He lay on the bed reading a book, naked except for his dark blue boxers. Hearing her walk over, he put down the book, and welcomed her into his arms. Crawling into bed, Reba hugged him tightly, needing no words to express her feelings at that moment. Narvel gently kissed her lips and then pursued a path downward, placing soft kisses in the crook of her neck. Reba shivered and pulled him tighter against her. Grinning, he kissed her freckled shoulders, making sure not to miss one. Raising his head, he smiled softly at her before dipping his head into her ample cleavage and giving it the proper attention. Slowly, he pulled the towel from her body, covering her small frame with his larger one, dropping the towel to the floor. The couple embraced, and then proceeded to make sweet tender love all night, their stressful day long forgotten in their passion.


	49. Chapter 49

"Set me free why don't you baby

Get out of my life why don't you baby

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

You don't really need me

But you keep me hangin' on"

Narvel smiled at his wife, watching her rehearse a new singing and dancing routine, using a lot of legwork and vocal prowess. Reba caught his gaze, smiled at him and continued singing and dancing, almost flying around the stage.

"Why do you keep a comin' around

Playin' with my heart

Why don't you get out of my life

And let me make a new start

Let me get over you

The way you've gotten over... AAH!"

Narvel's head popped up and his heart thudded through the floor as he watched

Reba scream in anguish as she slipped on the stage, collapsing to the ground, her face a mask of pain. "REBA!" Her husband, band, and dancers all yelled in unison, running to her aid. Narvel got there first, frantically trying to assess the damage. "I...I think it's broken. My leg Narvel.." Reba looked up at the faces crowding her, and tried to hide her obvious distress so as not to cause panic. "I'm fine y'all...really...no need to worry", she uttered. Narvel gently touched her leg, causing Reba to flinch. The couple shared a look, then he swiftly picked her up in his muscled arms and carried her out to the car, dismissing the crew for the day and promising updates. Once they were on the way to the ER, he looked at her intently. "Okay baby, now that we're alone, how bad is the pain? On a level of 1 to 10." Glancing up, she returned his caring gaze. Sighing, she replied. "Eleven". Watching her worriedly, he parked and brought her inside the hospital. Narvel paced while they waited for a doctor, and again while they waited for her test results, trying his best to remain calm and not freak out, and not doing a very good job of it. When the doctor finally returned to them, he explained that Reba had fallen directly on bone, and it had caused a break. She would have to use crutches except when on stage. The doctor recommended she not work till she healed, but Reba was fiercely determined, she would sing. The doctor said he would allow it, but she would have to stay seated in a wheelchair when she performed so as not to add pressure to her injured leg.

A few days after the accident caught Reba staring forlornly out the window, while Narvel tended to her every need. He insisted he could give her the best care possible, and he did. Just like in every situation, he assumed the role of protector, caretaker, friend. Now, he walked into the room, capturing the unhappy look on his wife's face. Picking her up, he sat Reba in his lap and nuzzled her neck. "Baby...what is it? What's got you in stuck a funk Red?"

Gazing upwards, Reba chose her words carefully before replying. "I feel...old.

I'll be 57 this month. Years ago a fall like that would have been nothing, I would have jumped right back up and continued singing. Now I'm aging, and my bones are brittle and easily broken, and I hate it! I hate having to sit on that damn chair, I...I..." Narvel cut her off, kissing her tenderly. "You, old? You look like you're in your thirties. You don't act 57. You rock every outfit you wear, and you still turn my head every time you walk into the room. You're sexy, and fun, and hot, and I'm the envy of every man alive. You may be aging, but you do it gracefully. Baby you are beautiful. And I love that we're getting older together. I love every laugh line on that gorgeous face, the twinkle in your eyes, even every gray hair. And when we are both old and completely gray, I'll still think you are the most gorgeous, vivacious woman on this earth. Cause you're all mine. I can't wait to continue to grow old with you, us against the world." Kissing her temple, he picked Reba up and placed a passionate kiss in her pouting lips and wiped away the happy tears currently brimming in her eyes. "I love you" he said, stroking her soft hair. "And I always will". The couple embraced, Reba feeling much better about her accident and her age. Reba returned his kiss, deepening it. Leaning over she kissed his ear and whispered into it. "I love you too Narvel. Forever and Always."

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	50. Chapter 50

Reba moaned, wriggling and moving faster and faster, matching Narvel's pace. His handsome head moved downward, kissing the valley between her breasts, pausing to suck and kiss each one. Reba pulled at Narvel's hair, gasping with every movement. Continuing his journey south, he placed soft kisses on her belly, pausing to stare into her eyes. "I love you red. I always have." Gazing at her lovingly, he kissed the inside of her thighs, then began to move deeper and deeper, Reba's senses heightened with each thrust. Turning to stare at Narvel, Reba let out a moan from deep in her throat, and kissed him fiercely. I...love...you...too...she panted, breathing heavily. The couple embraced, and Reba cried out, her climax shattering waves of pleasure throughout her body. He called out her name, his voice suddenly gruff and hard. "Reba...Reba!" Reba shook her head, not understanding the sudden roughness in her husband's voice. Comprehension soon dawned on her, piercing through her dreamlike state. "Reba!" she heard again, and realized her eyes were closed, and someone was shaking her awake.

Reba jolted up, noting she lay in a pool of sweat. Opening her eyes quickly, she turned and stared into the hardened face of her husband. He leaned close and Reba drew back, his name low in her throat. Climbing out of bed, she pulled her robe on, and quietly spoke." I can't do this anymore. "I'm leaving you Charlie." Reba knew she wanted Narvel...craved him...needed him. Charlie was mean, and hard-edged, and made decisions that embarrassed her. What's more, lately she had begun to suspect he had other women on the side. So, taking a deep breath she raced out of the bedroom, and went straight to her best friend. Narvel Blackstock, her tour manager. A few days earlier he had told her he had feelings for her, but she hadn't known how to respond. Thankfully the band had walked in at that moment, and she was given a reprieve. But now...after that dream...she knew. She knew Narvel was the one. The man she was destined to be with for the rest of her life. She rapidly searched the entirety of her tour bus, looking for him. Finally, she found him, surrounded by her entire band, in the lounge of the bus. Frantically, she tried to gain his attention, but he only waved for her to sit down. Staring straight into his eyes, she spoke. "Narvel, I need to speak with you. Immediately...please." Sensing the urgency in her tone, he followed her out, surprised when she led him to his room. Pushing him inside, she closed and locked the door. "Reba?" he began. "What is it? What's wro-..." Reba cut him off, silencing him with a fierce kiss. Stunned, Narvel stood there for a second before returning her kiss with intense passion. Their lips locked, and fireworks flew, Reba's lips felt like they were on fire. He felt so…right. So perfect. His soft lips massaged hers, his tongue begging for entrance, which she immediately granted. Breathing heavily, Narvel drew back, staring into Reba's eyes. "What is this? What are we doing here?" He gently stroked her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Reba bit her lip, and then gave him a half moon smile. "It's you Narvel. I thought about what you said….and I want to be with you too. There's a connection…a need inside me to be with you. I know in my heart its right. I'm going to divorce him Narvel. I'm leaving Charlie. I should have done that a long time ago…but I was scared. I'm not scared anymore. You gave me the courage to believe I could do it, deal with anything and anyone that I need to. I'm a strong woman, and I haven't been acting like one. I'm reclaiming myself. And, with that in mind….I need you Narvel. If you'll have me. I want to date you…to find out what we could be. That is…if you still want to be with me. She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. Narvel cupped her cheeks and fervently kissed her lips. "I'd love that." I've wanted this for a long time. I've been waiting for us. Reba smiled, happier than she'd been in a long time. "Narvel…you were right….we are just "so good together".

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **_


End file.
